Highschool DxD issie older brother
by alexander gremory
Summary: this story start with the faction meeting then you know what happen rias will not be inlove with issie and the riser arc will only begin after they came to the underworld ...k ...


Faction meeting

This story will start at the faction meeting cause i want to and sorrt for my bad grammar cause it's not my firts language the riser arc will not be at the beginning it will be after they came to the under world

Just so you all know this is a "HIATUS"

If you don't know what that means it means that i get to update whenever i want so let's start with the story

-kuoh academy-

Kuoh academy where all the factions leader's meet for the kokabiel accident they are just waiting for the sister of sirzech to come so they can start just that they heard a knock

knock knock...

Just before another knock grayfia sirzech's QUEEN open the door only for rias and her peerage to come in (exception of gasper and koneko) as they sit near the wall of the devil's side grayfia close the door

"Now were all here let's start the meeting shall we"sirzech said as he said that Michael,Azazel, and serafall nod

On the angels side is Michael is the one representing on his side is a beautiful woman with wavy blonde hair that reach to her waist and wore a white beautiful dress and her face is a heart shape head her lips a glossy her eyes ar blue ocean the you can get lost to (sorry i can't do face appearance so sorry k lets start again) and her body shape that every woman will die for a bottle shape body her breast are on par with akeno or rias

On the fallen angel side are Azazel representing and vali. vali is a woman (if i didn't tell you vali is a woman here okay that my taste mmmmm k) leaning on her back on the wall her hair is a silver kinda white that reach her butt on a pony tail her clothes are a blue t shirt and a black jeans she have a leather jacket on her eyes are blue (i don't actually know it's been long okay im guilty)

she also have a bottle shape body her breast are c cup (just imagine vali face when she's a woman ok sorry)

On the devil side are sirzech and serafall representing grayfia is serving tea for them (you already know there apperance so lets start my finger already hurting typing )

The three faction has always have been an unsteady relationship ever since kokabiel attack kuoh stole the holy swords and threaten to destroy kuoh to start a war to the angel and devil

(Just think rias is done speaking and sona too k)

"Kokabiel acted on his own he has been and always complaining about the great war we didn't finish it cause the old maou and god died and said we have the advantage"said Azazel after azazel said that they nod

"So Azazel we have heard that you have been collecting sacred gears is it starting for a war perhaps"said Sirzech lucifer as he said that Michael said "I agree with Sirzech is starting for a war"

Azazel heard what they said " No it's not it getting ready for something else" azazel said

Sirzech said "so what is it for "Michel nod at that "Chaos brigade"azazel said as azazel said that the leader gasp rias and sona's peerage was confused

Azazel saw there confused face

"Chaos brigade is a group that ouroboros dragon or infinty dargon ophis lead"azael said

They nod on understanding

"So let's not talk about that now " azazel said as he looked at issie and point "sekiryuutei i heard you have an older brother named zen where is he may have a sacred gear or know of the supernatural world"azazel to the shock of issei and rias peerage even herself

"EEEHHHHHHH! How do you know my brother"said issie Azazel just laughed "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA who qould not know your brother i always saw him on talk show and news on tv HAHAHAHAHAHAHA i can't belive it when i ask them to searh a his background and you were his brother and i already know him i train him he also have sacred gear a longius he already at a ypung age created a magic HAHAHAHAHAHHA"Said azazel to the shock of everyone "you wanna see avideo" said azazel (oh yeah if you wanna see the appearance just thin of zen from mystic messenger k and mystic messenger is not mine )

As azazel said that issue said "no"

Cliffhanger sorry


End file.
